Problem: Margaret started a stamp collection. She collected 8 stamps the first day. Each subsequent day she collected 8 more stamps than she had collected the previous day. If she collected stamps for 5 consecutive days, what was the average number of stamps collected per day?
Explanation: Consider the sequence 8, 16, 24, $\ldots$ of the numbers of stamps collected by Margaret on successive days.  The mean of an arithmetic sequence is equal to its median, so the mean of this five-term arithmetic sequence is equal to the third term $\boxed{24}$.